Finally
by EdwardIsCoolButJacobIsHawt
Summary: I am re-writing this story, with the plot, and corrections all made. Look out for it again
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok this is my first fan fiction. I just learned how to make one. So Please review and tell me if I should continue, I probally will, but some feedback would be nice. So Enjoy! I hope. **

BPOV

One week. Just one last week. Just one last painstaking week till I would be Edward's, legally that is. The only problem is, I still have to live though a whole week of Alice telling me about wedding flowers, music, or table setting. Well you have to take the good with the bad. A girly growl brings make me pay attention.

"Bella, how are you ever going to be able to repeat after the priest if you keep spacing out like this? You might end up calling Edward your wife" Alice was on my case again for spacing out, nothing unusual.

"Alice, it is not my fault that I don't think dinner napkins are important. There is a reason I got you to plan my wedding, you know I don't really care" I retorted.

"Well they are!" I just rolled my eyes. _Just a little longer before you will be able to punch her without hurting yourself._

I walked out of the store and went to drive myself home. _If Alice doesn't get someone to pick her up, she can run. _I started thinking about Edward and how he would look in his tux. Probably like he did at Prom, only sexier, since he was getting married. I don't know why this is so important to him; he knows I belong to him and him only. Stupid virtue. Well that is one thing I could give to him.

I was thinking about Edward so much that I missed the turn to his house. I did a U-turn and started to drive into the forest. As soon as I parked the car, Edward was there, opening the door for me. He swept me into his arms and started kissing me as he carried me to the door of his house.

"Umm, Edward, you know how much I love kissing you, but I don't really want Carlise and Esme to catch us making out" I regrettly told him

He laughed quietly and then let me walk myself into his house. The first thing I noticed when I went inside was Rosalie beating Jasper in Need For Speed. I went to her giving her my congratulations.

I knew it wouldn't be long until Alice would come ask me more wedding questions, so I suggested we go to the meadow.

"Edward, I really don't want to do any wedding planning and I know the minute Alice gets here it is going to be like an interrogation, so can we go to our meadow? Please?"

"Why would you have to say please" He said smiling "Of Course we can go"

And with that he threw me on his back and started running. I couldn't believe the first time I did this I had nearly thrown up. Now it was so natural. I absolutely loved running on Edward. Of course soon he wouldn't have to carry me.

As soon as Edward put me down his lips were on mine, gentle, but elated that we had time together. Yes I could tell. After a while I politely reminded him that I still had to breathe. His lips never left my skin, soon he was kissing my throat, then my collarbone. I swear I heard him say, "Exactly my brand of heroin"

**A/N So did you like it? This Chapter was kinda filler, but the beginnings of the plot should happen in the next chapter. Review Please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N** I am posting Chapter 2, since I want to, but some revieiws would be nice. Thanks!**

Chapter 2

As the wedding grows closer, I am starting to worry. What if I trip while walking down the aisle? What if my train gets caught somewhere along the way? What if my stupid high heel, which Alice is forcing me to wear, breaks? As I am thinking about all this, I notice Edward looking at me with a frustrated expression.

"What's wrong Edward?" I am starting to get nervous, he just looks at me with more concentration. Do I have spinach in my teeth or something? "Edward, what is it?"

"I am trying very hard right now to read your mind, so if you wouldn't break my concentration by looking extremely adorable when you're thinking, that would be great" He says with sarcasm very heavily in his voice.

"What that it? I thought you had given up trying to read my mind a while ago?"

"I mind reading vampire never gives up, love" He said cocking an eyebrow at me, then all of a sudden his face takes a more serious tone. "I am just wondering if this wedding is the best idea…" His eyes were watching me for any flicker of emotion that came out. Unfortunately, a lot of emotion came out. I was so confused, was he going to leave me again. I don't think I would be able to live, but now that I realized my love for Jacob, maybe it wouldn't be as bad if he left me. Not as bad, but still horrible.

"W-w-what? W-why would you s-say that?" I couldn't keep them in, tears started rolling down my cheeks. He said he wasn't going to leave me again, how could he do this?

"No, love no. I meant I saw you the day you said bye to Jacob. I heard your tears that night. If it caused you that much pain to leave Jacob, then maybe you should be with him. I don't want you marrying me because you think you have to, to make up for all the times I have saved you, or anything of that sort. And, to tell you the truth, you don't seem that enthusiastic about the wedding. Actually, I am _guessing _that, the wedding is what you were thinking about just now" He said all this while I sat in his lap and he was stroking my hair.

I sighed a breath of relief. He wasn't leaving me, he just thought that I should be a cheerier bride. The tears stopped immediately. "Edward…" Urgh, I was going to have to bring up my personally dark ages, I didn't really want to discuss them with Edward, since he still blames himself. "…The night I told Jacob goodbye, I cried, I will admit it. And I still regret you having to see that. But you didn't see me when it was you that left. I didn't stop crying for weeks, and once I did, I refused any emotion to pump in my veins. The only time I felt anything was when I slept, and the horror of you leaving me would replay in my mind over and over again…" I noticed that he was now rocking me in his lap and hugging me closer to his body.

"If what you went through when I left is worse than what I saw you go through the night you left Jacob, if the pain" His voice broke "was really that horrendous, I will never forgive myself, never. Even if we live forever together, I will always know that I caused you so, so much hurt."

"Edward. As long as you promise you never put me through the pain _I _felt when I found out you were going to Italy, I swear I will be with you forever, because I _choose _to. Not because I think I have to, because I _want _to. I cant live without you. You are my soul, my reason for living, and I would rather go to the deepest pits of hell than live without you ever again" I was hyperventilating by the end of my speech. Since I knew that my words now, would seal the amazing future with Edward ahead.

"You are to good to me" That is all that he could say, for I knew that if he could cry, he would be crying now.

I didn't know what else to do so I quickly had my human moment and climbed into bed. Edward was laying on top of the sheets of course. He started humming my lullaby knowing it would make me sleepy, but I didn't want to sleep just yet. So I got up out of my covers and lay down on top of him. As we started kissing, I remembered his coal black eyes. I stopped suddenly, and looked into his eyes. They were ravenous. I didn't know what to do, so as I climbed off him, he turned around. Now I was under his weight.

"Edward, what are you doing?" My voice was cracking "Edward are you ok? Edward you are crushing me. Get off!" My feeble attempts weren't working, I didn't think they would. He lay on top of me like that for five minutes. His onyx eyes keep looking at me, like he was going to attack. For the first time in a long time I was scared of Edward. I heard something come in through my window. The next thing I know Emmet was prying Edward off me, I could hear them talking and then leaving though the window. The next thing I realized that Alice was talking to me

"Bella, Bella are you ok. Are you hurt. Bella are you listening to me. It ok. It is going to be ok. Bella, are you listening to me?" Alice was frantic, but I couldn't manage enough of a voice to comfort her

"I'm...fine" I managed to say

"OH BELLA, that is so good, I saw what Edward…So I had to make sure you were ok" She started babbling, and I stopped paying attention. What would have Edward done if alice hadn't shown up. Would I have been in pain now. I needed to talk to him. Now.

**A/N Yeah I know kinda a cliffy, but you will live. Ok if you have actually read the story and like it…in ur review write cucumbers and if you didn't like the story write….pears…ok thanks? Go cucumbers!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you guys are loving the story. I REALLY want some more reviews though, with advice on how to make my story better. Anyways, I would love to see some more Cucumbers!! I am kinda against holding chapters hostage, but I will if I don't get the reviews, pretty please guys, with a cherry on top!! **

Chapter 3

I didn't know what to do anymore. I wanted more than anything just to talk to Edward, let _him_ explain things to me. So I decided to go.

"Bella, what are you doing, where are you going?" Oh! Alice, I forgot she was here.

"I am going to see Edward. Do you think you could give me a ride, my truck will wake Charlie up" I said casually, although I really wasn't very sure she would let me go. Not that it mattered. I was going to see Edward with or without her permission, I thought. Well…she is stronger than me.

"Um Bella, I don't think that is the smartest idea right now. Plus he has gone hunting, so he won't be home" She sounded slightly weary though, so I wasn't convinced she was telling the truth.

"Well then we will just wait for him at your house then, wont we?" I was determined. I was going to see Edward.

"Bella-" I cut her off

"Alice, I will see Edward, so why not take the safer route by driving me yourself. Otherwise I will drive myself, and you never know what could happen to me in this frazzled state" I added sarcastically.

"Whatever Bella, leave a note for Charlie, so when he wakes up he isn't worried…" Oh. My. Gosh. I won a battle against Alice.

"Good, let's go!" Not even trying to hide the happiness in my voice.

The drive to the Cullen mansion was longer than normal. I glanced over at Alice, and it looked like she was in an open eyed trance. She was looking into the future. She snapped out of it and seemed pleased. After that she looked as if she was concentrating very hard on something.

"Alice, are you mind talking to Edward?"

"Hmm" She processed what I had asked her "Yeah just making sure he is ok"

Why would he not be ok? The sinking feeling that he was thinking of going back to Italy came into me. No. He just said he wouldn't put me through that kind of pain again. No. I just needed to talk to him. Tell him it was ok. Even as I said this, the worry was growing. If he went to Italy, I don't think my heart could make it. Even as I was thinking this the hole in my heart was starting to ripple.

As soon as we made it to the house, I ran out of the car. And being my usual Klutz tripped on my own feet and fell forward. But instead of hitting the cold damp ground, I was being helped up by something colder. Edward. But replacing the coal ravenous eyes of earlier where liquid gold eyes filled with grief.

"Edward" I clung to him as much as I could. Relief rushed through my body. He was here, and I was his arms, he wasn't in Italy, where Aro would be doing god knows what to him. I just started crying into his chest. I felt him pick me up and take me into his room. He placed me down gently on the stupid, unneeded king sized bed.

"Shh love shh" He tried to soothe me. But I needed to know what happened back at my house.

"Edward, w-what happened-" I sniffled "-back at my h-house. What happened, why did Emmet have to drag you off me?" I wanted to know that answer, but I was scared. I had always thought Edward could never hurt me.

"I-I don't know what happened. I let me self control slip. I was thirsty and and-" He was talking to fast I had to strain to hear each word "-I didn't expect you to lay on top of me like that. I thought I was doing fine. But then you stopped kissing me, so my lust for your blood started to overpower my lust for your body. Other than the wonderful smell of your skin, I had almost forgotten you were there; I was fighting a horrible battle in my head. Between the monster I am, and my will to keep you alive. It wasn't until Emmett pulled me off of you that I realized that, that I could of killed you. So easily."

"Edward, you can be a thousand times stronger than I am, I thousand times faster than I am. You can want my blood. But I don't think you will ever, ever hurt me. The only way you could hurt me if you left me again" **(A/N I know that last line is kinda corny, but eh, I girl is allowed to be corny, plus blame Sarah) **I breathed a sigh of relief, Edward was going to be ok, I just would have to remember not to cuddle when he is thirsty, that's all.

It was still late at night, and when I thought about it, I couldn't believe it was only earlier this night when Edward had slipped up. I decided I would just spend the remainder of the night at the Cullen's house. So I crawled back into the extremely comfortable, but still unnecessary bed. Edward immediately started stroking my hair and humming my lullaby. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I started dreaming. About Jacob, and the pain he must be in. How he would feel when I was changed? Would we still be able to talk? I had wanted so badly to invite him to the wedding, but I don't know if he would come.

_I was in my wedding dress, my flowers in my hand. I was running. I heard myself screaming for Jacob, where was Jacob? I saw Edward instead and hugged him tight. _

"_Edward, can you find Jacob? Why isn't he at the wedding? I thought he was supposed to be here?" I told him franticly_

"_I will find him, I will try" That is all he said, before running off._

I woke up with a jolt.

"Bella, love are you ok? Are you sure? Is that what you want?"

I stared at him confused. "Is what, what I want"

"Love you were talking again…" I started blushing "…you said you wanted Jacob to be at the wedding. Is that what you want?"

"Yes, it is" I was so chemary red, that I was setting a new record **( A/N I had to throw that in there. Chemary red Cherry + Strawberry red. Yes my friends made it up, apparently I blush this colour…) **As I said this, I remembered. Jacob was gone. My heart sank. He couldn't be at the wedding. Nobody had heard from him since, since the day I handed out wedding invites. Wait, that can't be a coincidence can it. But Jacob wasn't on the list. He wasn't sent an invite, I didn't want him to have to come but be crushed, then go werewolf on everyone. But now, he had to have more control right? I wanted him to be there. So badly. At least to tell him, that that…I don't know what I wanted to tell him. But I knew that I wanted to see him, to see him slightly happy. If I only knew what he was doing now…

**A/N : So REVIEW!! PLEASE!! I REALLY want to continue the story, but I don't know if I should even bother. I NEEEED REVIEWS. I want 10 JUST 10. I am not going to ask for like 50 like other authors do. I JUST WANT 10 REVIEWS. And maybe you will get to find out what Jacobs been up to nudge nudgeWink wink**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N You guys I am disappointed, I only got ONE review, But I am still putting this chapter up since, Well I want to and Sarah Is making me…..SIGH Well this is in Jacobs POV and it is what he has been doing since he ran away…BTW sorry for the long time without updates, **

Chapter 4

JPOV

It had been 2 weeks since I had had starting running around as Wolfy. And as the days went on, I wanted to phase back, I was hungry and craving McDonalds. I wanted a BigMac more than anything right now. I guess I am just going to have to phase back. As I felt my four legs turn to two, then it hit me. I had no clothes… now what was I going to do? How am I supposed to get clothes for free? OH! I remember Leah thinking something once, how this woman got her pageant dress from the dumpster!! That has to be for free right? Well, now should I go as wolfy or as naked Jacob? Well, I can run fast so finding clothes should be quick, so I will go as Jacob. Wal-Mart should do.

_After finding clothes_

I was walking the streets, trying to figure out what I was going to do. I was here right? So what should I do now? I was wondering the streets when I was a help wanted sign for a garage. Well that could work. Make money for something I used to do anyway. I walked into the garage and asked for the manager. He asked me into his office, which really wasn't an office at all. The smell of gasoline and grease was intoxicating; I forgot how much I liked it.

"So do you have any experience, kid" He asked me, in a gruffed tone

"I don't have any professional training, but I have built a rabbit, and two motorcycles out of scrapes, if that helps…" I didn't know what else to say really, not as if I have done this before.

"Well we will have to put you through a practical exam, just to make sure you know what you are doing, but if you can build cars that should be nothing for you right: he said skeptically, like he thought I was making everything up.

"Sure, no problem" Wow was I going to prove this guy wrong

_After leaving the garage_

Well, I aced the exam, and got the job. I went to the bank to see how much money I had in the account. I went to the counter, which was surprisingly empty for this time of day.

"Hello how may I help you?" the older lady asked me. I saw that her name was Anna.

"Hey, er, Anna. I would like to see how much money I have in my account"

"Your Name please" She said simply, but with an edge of annoyance, as if I should know how much money was in my account

"Jacob Black"

"I see, and what is your password?"

My password, it hurt to say it "Bella" I said, trying to keep the pain out of my voice, it still hurt knowing that she was going to become one of _them_.

"Yes, that is right. It says here that you have 5,518.67"

"WHAT?!" The last time I checked I only had about 500 and that was years of birthday money, and sold parts.

"Were you now aware you had that much money in your account. Would you like me to check your recent account activity?"

"Umm, sure?" At this point anything would help make sense of this.

"Well It seems that about a week ago someone by the name Billy Black put 5000 in your account, and, wait, there is a message, 'Until you come home'

"Um thanks" I didn't know what to say, Billy gave me 5000, when money was tight for him. I couldn't believe he would do that. Remorse filled me, how could I just leave him like that? But as bad as I felt, I wasn't ready to deal with Bella yet. So I just took about 100 from the account to buy some clothes and some food. And look for somewhere to live.

As I walked outside, I saw this girl. And then it happened. It was as if gravity moved towards her. I wanted to be everything for her. I would do anything for her. I wanted to hold her, protect her, to see her smile. I would be her brother, lover or just her friend, but I wanted to be around her. I wanted to bring joy into her life, no matter the cost to me. I didn't know what I was doing, but I was walking up to her.

"Hey" I said unusually nervous

"Um, hi?" she said laughing "can you hold on for a sec?" I just realized that she was talking on her cell phone I heard her mummer into her phone "I will call you back; I am talking with a hottie."

I took everything I had to not laugh, since I wasn't supposed to hear that. So I just ruffled my hair and smirked

"Hey, are you from around here? I don't think I have seen you around?" She said, I have to say I loved the sound of her voice.

"No, I am a lone wolf travelling, but I think I might stay here for a while, I just need to find a place to live" Somewhere near her preferably, but I don't think I will say that out loud.

"Um, I know someone with extra space, but I told them I would need to know if the person was ok, before I suggested it to them, so wanna get a coffee?" HELL YEAH I WANT TO GET A COFFEE

"Sure" Then it hit me…. "Um, you know it would be great if I knew your name" I was laughing, I had imprinted on a girl and I didn't know her name

"Jasmine"

"As corny as it sounds, I love Jasmine, the flower I mean" Well and the girl, but if I said that I would seem like a stalker. "I am Jacob"

So we went to have coffee and she asked me a whole bunch of questions, about my family, how old I was ( she was super surprised when I said 17 **(A/N Jacob had his Birthday already so now he is 17, It made more sense in the story!) **). We ended up talking for hours at the coffee shop, and along the beach, and then as I walked her home. That is when I remembered I still had no place to live

"Hey Jazz, have I passed the test, can you introduce me to your friend that has room for me"

"Oh. OH! I forgot about that, well the thing is actually that there is no friend, that is a cover story I make up just in case the person is a creeper, I am the one with room in my house. Yeah, my roommate and her boyfriend just broke up and we now have room on the pull out bed, it is yours if you want it…"

I couldn't believe my luck, not only was Jasmine retouring the interest, I was going to live with her, live with freaking Jasmine, I could not believe my luck

"Hell yeah I will take it" I couldn't hide the utter joy in my voice. I was going to live with Jasmine

The weeks I spent with Jasmine were amazing, she was, there was no way to describe it, amazing. She was spontaneous, and girly, but then she definitely had a guyish side to her. She was an over the top drama queen in a good way. When it came to anything serous she knew how to cool it down. I told her about Bella, and how she was the reason I had left home. I had even told her about the wedding, and the date.

"Jacob, you should go. If Bella was, is, your best friend you should be there to support her. She is going to need you there. I think you should be there, or you might regret it later. Plus I would really like to meet your dad, and you said he was really good friends with Bella's Dad, so he is bound to be there. Don't you want to see your dad, or your friends again?"

The thing was, I did want to see them, badly. But I wasn't sure how they would react, and I wasn't sure If Bella wanted me to be that the wedding, since it was that Bloodsucker who gave me the invite not Bella. But I realized that this would be the perfect way of introducing Jasmine to the pack, and to what I really am. With the whole pack there, I could ask them how I should tell Jasmine. She seemed as open minded as Bella. Well there was only one way to find out. We decided we would go back to La Push and to Forks, for the wedding, which was in a week. So we were leaving tonight.

**A/N So that was my longest chapter yet, I am not going to put a review limit on this, since, I am going to be writing CH 5 soon. But reviews make me SOOOOOO HAPPY!! And a happy write has more inspiration... SO REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N OK so I got more reviews than normal last time that is why this chapter is up unusually fast. Remember the first part of this chap that is in JPOV is the same day that Edward almost killed bella. So this is teaching you guys something, the more you review, the faster I update!**

Chapter 5

JPOV

Jasmine and I were in the car, driving up to Forks. It is about a 6 hour drive, and we were almost there. I couldn't wait to see my brothers. To see Bella, since I know I would be able to be her friend. I had Jasmine now, my love for Bella hadn't changed, but my love for Jasmine was so much stronger. I had grown to live for her smile and quirkiness. I was still kinda sore on the fact that Bella didn't invite me to the wedding herself, so I was still having doubts on going. As I drove by I saw the sign "Welcome To Forks". Knowing it was only a little closer to the rez I sped up.

"Whoa Jacob, excited much, you are almost doubling the speed limit" Jasmine was laughing at me. Then I saw a cop car behind me. Crap. This had to be some kind of omen, _come back and get arrested. _Then, I saw Charlie walk out of the car, a grin spread across my face. I rolled the window down

"Sir, do you know-" He finally looked at my face "Jacob? Is that you? Wow is it good to see you kid"

"Hey Charlie, good to see you too" Boy did I mean that "how are you? How is everyone else?" How is Bella?

"Everyone is good. I am fine. Bella is getting married in…a week today. You should definitely come to the wedding. And Jacob, you should go see Billy, right away. He hasn't been the same since you left"

"Really?" Concern filled my voice "That is why I was speeding actually, to go see him"

"Oh well then don't let me stop you. I will see you later Jake" and he walked away

"Wow, you know all the cops by name. What have you been up too?" Jasmine said jokingly

"You don't want to know" I cocked an eyebrow then went back to normal "That was Bella's Dad silly"

I drove the rest of the way, and by the time I crossed the treaty line I was absolutely ecstatic. I was ready to go wolf right there and then to get back in touch with the rest of the pack. But Jasmine didn't know yet, so I stayed human. As soon as I pulled up to the house I jumped out of the car. I ran out and burst through the doors.

"DAD! DAD WHERE ARE YOU?!" I was yelling

Billy came out of the washroom and did a double take. "Jacob? JACOB! I didn't think you were going to come home. Are you ok? I can't believe you finally came back. How are you? Are you ok? Oh-" He looked at Jasmine "-Who is this? Care to introduce us?"

"Dad, this is Jasmine, she is my girlfriend" I added in a whisper "I imprinted on her"

"Oh, well very nice to meet you. Hope you don't mind but I am going to make a few phone calls to some of Jacob's friends. Tell them he is home."

"So that was eventful" She turned me around and kissed me softly. She wrapped her arms around my waist. As Billy called the rest of the pack I thought about ways of explaining my wolf…affliction… to her. I guess I could ask Sam for advice. Or Jared. While I was thinking the rest of the pack showed up. After all the 'Welcome backs' and 'What's ups' we all moved outside into the yard.

"So Jacob where have you been?" Sam said

"And who is your friend?" Quil added

I hit him on the arm and then told them the story. I ran away, met Jasmine, and came back to see you all and possibly go to the wedding. Then I decided it was time to tell Jasmine

"Hey honey, do you believe in mythical creatures?" She gave me a funny look

"Umm, If you mean like the Easter bunny, no I don't. Why?" She said with a nervous laugh

"No, I was thinking more along the lines of vampires and werewolves…since there is something I have to tell you"

"Ok what is it? Are you going to tell me you are a werewolf? Haha" Wow, how did she guess…well I guess I should just tell her the truth. The whole pack was watching my carefully. Sam was giving me a what-are-you-doing-look. I whispered back to him to quietly for Jasmine to hear "I imprinted on her". Then he looked relived.

"Well the thing is Jazz, I'm a" I took a deep breath "a werewolf". She gasped, then looked amused.

"You can't be a werewolf, I have seen you every day for the past month, including the full moon, and you were still fine"

I laughed "that is Hollywood's version of it. We can control when we want to phase. We meaning all of us, other than my dad" I looked around "Ever notice how I am really warm? That is part of the werewolf thing. I can phase for you if you still don't believe me"

"Phase? You mean change into a wolf, Jacob if this is a joke, it is going too far" She sounded kind of peeved

"This is no joke Jazz. Here I will be right back"

I went into the forest, dropped my clothes and then phased. It felt good to be back on four legs. I walked back to the yard. I heard her gasp. Then get up and back up. I walked up to her slowly. Very slowly. She looked at me. She was trembling, but I think she was starting to realize what was happening. Sam was explaining things to her as I walked up to her. I stopped right in front of her.

"Jacob" she breathed. That is exactly what Bella first said when I first saw her face to furry face. I nodded. I guess whatever Sam and the rest of the pack was telling her, she seemed to start believing it.

"Jacob, even as a Wolf you are hot" I laughed my barking laugh, then went back into the forest to phase back. I pulled all my clothes back on. As I went back into the yard I saw that she was smiling. I sat beside her. I guess I should tell her the last bit too.

"Jasmine, I have something else to tell you. I imprinted on you. Imprinting for werewolves is like, finding…the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. Like your soul mate, but much stronger than that. And you are my soul mate, my true other half" It felt good getting everything out in the open. Now Jasmine knew everything.

"You don't know how good it sounds to hear that, I was starting to think that I am falling to fast and I am just going to get hurt again. But it sounds like you are stuck with me" She could make a sarcastic comment out of anything. I told everyone that we would fill her in on the rest later, that this was enough for one day. I slept on the couch for the night while Jasmine slept in my room. Oh was it good to be back. I would go see Bella tomorrow.

**Edwards POV (A/N This is the next day in both Jacob and Edward world. So now we are both at 6 days to the wedding)**

As Bella was taking a shower I decided I would go ask Sam if he had any contact with Jacob recently. I punched in the number on my new cell and took some deep breathes, not that I needed it. It just wouldn't be wise to lose my temper with Sam when I needed something from him. It rang three times before _she _picked up.

"Hello?" It was Emily "who is this?"

"Hello. This is Edward, I was wondering if I could speak to Sam please?" I said I a controlled polite manner

"Um, he is in the shower. May I ask what it is about?" You could tell there was curiosity behind her words

"I was simply going to ask if anyone has heard anything regarding Jacob."

"Well, actually, he came home last night. Why?"

"He came home last night? Alright I will call him there. Thank you Emily. Bye" I shut my phone. He came home last night. I had to go talk to him, he had to come to the wedding. Maybe that is why he was here…well I intended to find out. I called Jacob next.

"Hello?" Came a groggy male voice. Jacob.

"Hello Jacob. When did you arrive?" I was trying to be polite but if it wasn't for Bella, I had wanted to stay gone forever.

"Last night. Is there a reason you are calling?" He seemed slightly pissed, I just didn't know why...

"Well. I was wondering if you were going to the wedding." I decided to come straight out and ask

"Why have I been banned?"

"No, not at all. Actually Bella would like you to come. It would mean a lot to her" Well I was being truthful

"Why doesn't she ask me herself then?"

"Since one, she doesn't know you are back yet. Two I told her I would handle it. That you would be there"

**Jacobs POV**

"Since one, she doesn't know you are back yet. Two I told her I would handle it. That you would be there" Edward said in his know-it-all voice

"How do you know that she wants me there, last time I checked she didn't want me at all" It killed me to say but it was true

"TO HELL! YOU KNOW SHE CARES!" He roared into the phone

"Yeah, sure. She cares. Not enough to send the invite herself. What made her change her mind anyways" I kinda wanted to know the answer

"Nightmares" He said coldly "She had nightmares that you weren't going to be at the wedding. She woke up in a cold sweat. She needs you to be there. As much as I don't like you sometimes, she wants you to be there. So I will put up with the smell for her" I was shocked. I was causing her the same pain she felt when the bloodsucker left her. Nightmares, how could I? That settled that matter. I was going to the wedding. Plus that is what Jasmine had wanted me to do anyway.

"You can count on me being there" I finally told him.

**Remember My wise words: **_**the more you review, the faster I update!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : THE WEDDING CHAPTER FINALLY!! So, I didn't get that many reviews, but I worked long and hard on this chapter. What to include, lemon wise and such. Ok so I have never been to a 'white' wedding, so that is why it is so sparing in the details. So I might have gotten a few things wrong…**

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

This was it. My wedding day. I was looking in the mirror for the last time before I went downstairs. The wedding was going to take place in the Cullen backyard. It has been transformed. The lawn had been cut and there were lights everywhere, since it was a cloudy day in forks. No rain, just cloud. The Cullens had set up traditional wedding chairs. The theme was white and teal, so that I could incorporate blue into my dress. Since Edward loved me in blue, why not marry him in it. My dress was simple white, with the dress parting in the back to reveal a teal train, with lighter blue flowers sewn on.**(A/N: If you haven't noticed I am not a very Girly. So describing a dress doesn't really work with me. I will post a pic of it or something.) **Alice touched up my hair and make-up which she did herself and gave me the go ahead to walk downstairs. I had to be extra careful, since I was wearing these damn heels. I still didn't know if Jacob was coming or not. I heard he was back in town, but that doesn't mean he would come to the wedding. As if he was reading my thoughts I saw him approach me. He looked me up and down, and his jaw dropped slightly. He recovered and remembered his ability to speak

"Hey Bells, you look…amazing" He said finally

"Thanks, you came" I was so relived. He even looked happy. "You seem genuinely happy, and you don't know how happy that makes me"

"I am happy. Want to go for a walk?" He asked

"Um, I can't Alice would kill me if I got grass stains on my dress. Living room instead?" That was true, but I also didn't want Edward to interfere in something I had to do myself.

"So where were you? Why did you leave? And….why did you come back? Don't get me wrong, I want you here, but I honestly didn't think you were coming" I had a lot of questions, and not a lot of time

He took a deep breath in and then started "I left because I received an invitation to the wedding, and I decided that I was going to be the big red wolf forever. So didn't have to deal with the pack, with losing you, with anything. After about 2 weeks I phased back, and got a job. I was walking out of the garage when it happened. Imprintation. I imprinted" My eyes widened automatically. "Jasmine is here, with me. She knows everything, werewolf stuff and you included. She is the one who convinced me to come. She was right, I needed to come. But even though I was here, I wasn't convinced that I should come when Edward called me. Told me what happened a few nights ago. I didn't want to cause you that pain so I said I would come. I am usually true to my word" He finished. I couldn't speak. I was very close to 

crying. But I didn't think it would be wise to ruin my make up now, so I concentrated on taking deep breathes. Apparently he noticed

"Bells, I just told you a portion of my life story, and you look like you are constipated" he joked.

I laughed "I am trying not to cry, thank you very much" As soon as I said it, he was hugging me and stroking my hair.

"I might have imprinted on someone else, but I still never want to see you cry" He would never know how much that meant to me. He let go of me and looked at me "Edward is one lucky guy, getting married to you when you look this foxy. Let's not keep the bloodsucker waiting". So we walked back to the house where Charlie was waiting.

"Bella, honey, you look beautiful. Like your mother when she got married. Maybe even better" He added in a whisper.

"Thanks dad. Ready to go do this thing" I joked. I was ready; to be Edward's now and forever.

Once everybody was in there seats the ceremony started. My bridesmaids, Alice with Jasper, Angela with Ben, Rosalie with Emmett, and Jessica with Mike walked down the aisle to their respective spots the music started playing. Instead of "Here comes the bride" Edward and I decided to play Edwards lullaby instead. The familiar song helped me relax as I turned to walk down the aisle.

I walked down the aisle with my head down looking at my feet so I wouldn't trip. I heard Charlie whisper to put my head up so I did. And I saw him. Edward, my angel in his tux, with the exact same teal shaded flower in his pocket. We reached the end of the walk and I heard Charlie say to Edward

"Take good care of her, catch her every time she trips" I playfully slapped my father as Edward chuckled.

"I will don't worry about that"

Most of the rest of the wedding was a blur, the only thing that I was thinking it that this is it. I am finally his. One part I will remember clearly is the vows. I started.

"Edward, since I have met you, you have been my everything. I have needed you more than air, water or food. Every emotion I have starts and ends with you. I can't imagine my world without you. I want to be you now, and for the rest of eternity. I love you" I had a little trouble with my vows, since there was no way to put my feelings for Edward in words. I knew he would do a better job than me.

"How can I put my feelings in words for you Bella. You are my reason for living, for my existence. When I first met you it was hard for me to breathe, you had that strong an effect on me" I was chuckling knowing the full extent of that sentence. "I would do anything for you, be anything for you. I could live another 1000 years and never again feel this way about anybody. I want to see you by my side every day for the rest of eternity"

"Do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife? I sickness and in health, in happiness and in sadness, till death do you part?"

"I do, and not even death would do us part" Edward said, and I knew if he could cry, he would be crying right now.

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband? I sickness and in health, in happiness and in sadness, till death do you part?"

"I do" I whispered, knowing I wouldn't be able to speak right now

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

The last thing I remember before Edwards lips were on mine is him whispering "Finally"

The reception was fabulous, with the same white and teal theme, but more up tempo. But with all the excitement all I wanted was to go home, and crash on the bed in Edwards's room. Sometime I think that Edward really can read my mind is just pretending that he can't, since right then he asked if I was ready to go home. And as previously stated I was

As soon as we were at the Cullen house Edward picks me up bridal style and take me to his room. He starts kissing me, long and slow. Soon he stops and asks "Should I fulfill my side of the bargain now or later?"

It took me a minute to collect my thoughts, as it often did when Edward kissed me. "Later, on our honey moon. If anyone comes home, I don't want them to hear us er, getting it on. You know with their vamp-..er super hearing" Although I planned to become one, I still wasn't confident saying vampire out loud.

"I don't think our honeymoon is going to work. I plan on taking you after you are changed. You can only reach the place by foot, and not that I don't mind carrying you; it is just a long time to go on my back. Well that is just one part of the honeymoon. But I don't think I can wait. I told everyone not to come back home tonight. It is my turn to hold up my end of the bargain"

"Really? Can you help me out of this dress then?" I asked as seductively as I could…which didn't work out to well.

"I can do more than that" He growled lightly and pushed me onto the bed.

**OK so what did you think, I didn't really want to do a sex scene. So I am not including it, too bad people. This is the link to see the wedding dress**

**/weddings/janah.jpg**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! I need help on what should be next, honey moon or no? The change sooner or later? HELP! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N OMG! I am SOOOOOO sorry. I made a HUGGEE mistake in my last chapter, so I have taken it down and I have to re work some things in it. IT IS SOO SAD! The last chap (which is no longer up) was my favourite!! GAHHHH! I realized the mistake while trying to sleep one night and I have been to depressed to write, OH POOHIEEE! Well I will fix it and re post the corrected ch 7 later this week…**


End file.
